Crais' Family 3: Parental Talk
by Giton
Summary: With Aeryn pregnant, Crichton turns to Crais for advice. Number 3 in the Crais' family series


_Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact._

_Number 3 in The Crais' Family series_

Title:Parental Talk

Author:GitonCrais

Rating:G

Spoilers:None

Keywords:Crais, Family and crew on Moya

Summary: With Aeryn pregnant, Crichton turns to Crais for advice

**Parental Talk**

By GitonCrais

It was now an accepted fact that Crais and his family travelled with Moya and her crew.

It made Talyn and Moya happy to be spending so much time together and, if truth were to be told, it made the crew of Moya feel safer with the gunship around.

True to their word, Crichton and Crais kept their relationship civil.

Crichton's occasional barbs still stung, but Crais kept his temper.

Likewise, Crichton, although still a little wary of the strength of the older man, tried to keep his flippant remarks toward Crais to a minimum...

Their partners commended them for this.

When it came to relaxation, Crais hadn't changed much, even though he did give himself more time to spend with his family or to socialise with the people on board Moya. Otherwise, he spent his time working.

Aeryn and Lyane spent more time together. The two women got along fine and now that Aeryn was pregnant, she took the older woman's advice very seriously.

Crichton had told her about Earth-women and how they would feel sick in the morning in the first stages of their pregnancy. He said that it was normal for women to do so, and that she shouldn't be worried when that happened.

When Aeryn didn't feel sick in the mornings, she began to worry that something must be wrong or that she wasn't even pregnant. Now that Lyane was here, she could ask her.

"Why would you feel sick? Unless you've eaten something that disagreed with you, you shouldn't," Lyane replied with a gentle laugh.

"John says that Erp-women get sick often when they are pregnant and that it is normal when they do," said Aeryn hesitantly.

Lyane laid her arm across Aeryn's shoulders, her smile widening, "You don't have to worry about that. Maybe Erp-women get sick when they're pregnant. Sebacean women don't. Do you think I could have kept it a secret from Crais that long if I had been sick all the time?"

Aeryn smiled sheepishly back, "No, I don't think so. But what am I to expect?"

Lyane sat down and motioned Aeryn to do likewise.

Aeryn sat down across from her and looked at Lyane expectantly.

"You might find that you are hungrier than you're used to." Lyane smiled when she saw Aeryn's shocked expression, "No, not the same kind of hunger as Hynerians. Your body just asks for more nutrients than you would normally eat. That is because it is changing its metabolism for the growth of the baby. Eat plenty of fresh meats, if that is possible. Vegetables will not produce the same results."

Lyane looked sternly at Aeryn, "Exercise is good to strengthen the lining of the womb. It makes sense when you observe the way Sebaceans relax. A slower version of combat practise would be ideal. Those exercises help us to become strong, although, I have to warn you in the same breath not to perform them too vigorously. When exercising with your mate, try to avoid blows to the abdomen. But then, I'm sure that since he knows about your condition, he is trying to avoid that area himself."

Aeryn grinned, "John told me to take it easy. It made me worry about losing my figure."

Lyane laughed, "Erp-women sound like very fragile creatures."

Aeryn's own grin broadened, "John did give me the impression that Erp-males look at their women as weaker. He had to get used to my strength."

"Well, we are not as strong as our males and there are certain things they can do better than we do, but to think of us as weak…" she smiled. "I'll bet that came as a surprise to him. How does the Erp-male compare to our males?"

"They are not as strong, but they hold their own." Aeryn started defensively, "It came as a surprise to John when Crais used his full strength. He had been able to best Crais in the past and therefore assumed he would likely have the upper hand again. I often wondered about that, especially in the first cycle when Crais was chasing us."

"Yes, Bialar can be bested, especially after long shifts or when he's not feeling well. I wonder how they're getting on with each other."

Aeryn smiled mischievously, "I thought that with the link, there are no secrets?"

"Over the cycles we have come to respect each other's privacy too. Secrets as such do not exist but to 'listen' in on all random thoughts continuously can be a strain on all parties. We filter some out, despite what Crais says, although I know that Crais and Talyn rarely do that to each other."

Aeryn sighed, "Crais explained to me why, in the end, a three way joining would not have worked as long as I was still with John. I had felt left out and rejected, but now I do understand. In a way I envy your connection with Crais and Talyn."

Lyane laid her hand on Aeryn's shoulder, "Maybe you don't have such a deep linking or joining as Crais and I have, but you do have a mate who loves you dearly. That is something to be thankful for. Have you bonded yet? I noticed that you haven't got the bonding tattoos."

Aeryn showed her the ring on her finger, "We are bonded…or is it engaged?…according to Erp-tradition."

Lyane looked at the ring, "Pretty. Will you be following all Erp-customs?"

Aeryn went on the defensive, "Of course not! This is just practical."

Lyane nodded.

Crichton went in search of Crais.

Since the family had spent the night on Moya and it was now nearly time for breakfast, there was only be one place where Crais was likely to be found. He entered the Maintenance Bay and smiled when he was proven right.

Crais was doing his exercises in the place preserved as a workout area for Aeryn; for a moment, he watched Crais going through his moves.

Crais was only wearing tight fitting black trousers, which almost looked like sealskin, and his hair was bound in a tight queue. He had finished the first stages of the Vahni Panthak and now attacked the exercises with a speed and strength that made Crichton flinch. The muscles rippled under his skin and now that Crais was exercising at full attack mode, the muscle tone was well defined.

Crichton swallowed deeply. He was now able to hold his own against Aeryn on occasion, but he doubted that he could do the same against Crais.

Crais had noticed that Crichton had entered the Maintenance Bay. He briefly contemplated ending his exercises prematurely but then, on second thought, decided against that. Talyn had not warned him of any emergencies and the exercise wouldn't take muchlonger anyway. Why break the rhythm and worse, show disrespect to honoured tradition? Besides, he had noticed the looks of envy the Jhumon occasionally threw at him.

The flurry of movement quickened, becoming almost a blur, and the exerciser rocked under his assaults. The slaps and kicks were hard and would have broken unprotected bones.

Finally, Crais slowed down and finished.

Sweat glistened in a light film on his skin.

Crais picked up the towel and after drying his chest quickly, he draped it over his shoulders.

He turned to the Jhumon, "Crichton."

"Age hasn't slowed you down, Crais," Crichton grinned, partly to mask his envy.

"Why should it? I am still young, Crichton. I have just entered my prime."

Crichton pursed his lips, "You're what…fifty…sixty cycles?"

"Fifty-four cycles."

"And that's your prime?"

An amused smiled played over Crais' lips, "Considering that the average age of a Sebacean is one-hundred-and-seventy cycles, yes."

Crichton could have kicked himself, walking into that with open eyes. For a Human, he was considered a mature adult, fully into his prime. Physically, at least, it would all be downhill from here on. He drew himself erect, "If you put it that way…"

Crais walked over to the bench and sat down, "I don't think you sought me out to discuss the differences in our physiology. What is on your mind?" He towelled himself off a little bit more; but the refresher would have to wait.

Crichton sat down next to him, "In a way I did…want to talk about our differences, I mean."

Crais smiled, "Aeryn?"

"Well, yeah!" Crichton took a deep breath as Crais observed him calmly, "What do I need to know about her pregnancy? Special diets or morning sickness or mood-swings or…whatever."

"Why should she be sick in the morning?" Crais looked confused. After a pause, "I take it that Erp-women have that problem?"

"It's EARTH!" said Crichton annoyed, "and yes, Erp…Earth-women have morning sickness."

"Then you don't have to worry. Sebacean women don't."

"Then how do you know they're pregnant?"

Crais smiled dreamily, remembering Lyane's pregnancy, "It took me a little while to recognise the signs and by that time Lyane and Talyn had already told me the news. I should have realised when she demanded more fresh meat from the planets we stopped at for provisions, and when our recreation became more vigorous."

"More…vigorous…?" Crichton asked with astonishment.

Crais smiled and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a wistful look on his face, "Yes, that was a pleasant surprise. I hope your physiology allows for that as well."

Crichton asked in a cramped voice, "How vigorous?"

"Very," answered Crais with an enigmatic smile. He saw Crichton swallow and added, "Four or five arns at least. Don't expect your sleep cycles to be long."

Crichton cleared his throat, "How long is this condition going to last?"

"Unfortunately, no longer than a monen.

"A monen?" Crichton moaned audibly, which only earned him another rather pleased smile from Crais, which he fortunately didn't see.

"And she will need plenty of meat…to strengthen the womb."

"Or to keep her energy up," muttered Crichton.

He had only whispered it, but Crais had heard that as well, "Yes, she will be exercising more too."

Crichton looked at him with a small frown, "Don't you Peacekeepers ever know when to relax?"

A brief hint of annoyance passed over Crais' features, "It's not only Peacekeepers, it's all Sebaceans!"

"No wonder you became Peacekeepers…and what if you become too old? How do you cope with that kind of pregnancy?"

Crais practically beamed, "Our bodies have safeguards against that too. Sebacean women normally stop producing eggs by the time they're one-hundred-and-twenty cycles old. Of course they can still recreate. The males will still produce healthy sperm until they're one-hundred-and-fifty. For a fully bonded man that means that his seed won't take after his mate has stopped the production of fertile eggs. You can look forward to a healthy recreational love life for a long time."

When Crichton didn't answer him but seemed to just sit there staring into space, Crais got up and moved to the refresher, leaving his clothes outside as he stepped in.

Crichton let Crais' words sink in. Hey, recreation with Aeryn was great, and he took pride that he had the stamina to keep up with her…but four to five arns a night? For a whole monen?

He wondered if Crais was pulling his leg.

He shook his head, Crais didn't joke. Crais didn't believe in humour…or did he?

As Crichton stared at the door to the refresher, he could hear the hiss of the sprays. He heard snatches of a song in Crais' deep voice. It sounded happy.

The spray was turned off and Crais walked out of the refresher, naked as the day he was born.

He towelled his hair dry as he softly finished the song.

"Can't you put your clothes on first before stepping into the room, Crais?" asked Crichton with a twinge of annoyance and envy. It wasn't easy to regard the other man's physique without being impressed. "What happens if the boys or…the others walk in?"

Crais stopped towelling and looked at Crichton, "They have seen me naked before. Besides, that is very impractical, unless you bathe dressed."

Crais walked to the neatly folded, clean clothes on top of the bench, drying himself as he went.

His trousers were put on first and Crichton noticed that he wasn't wearing any briefs; then his socks, his boots and finally his sleeveless black shirt.

Clothed, Crais' build looked more burly (some would almost have thought stocky), but Crichton knew better.

Crais' hair fell well below his shoulders. After towelling, it seemed to lead a life of its own. Curly, wavy, it surrounded Crais' face almost like a mane.

"Is that why you keep your hair in a queue," grinned Crichton.

"What do you mean?"

"It looks wild."

Crais sighed and nodded, "It's more practical."

"Then why not cut it?"

Crais looked at Crichton as if he had just suggested suicide, "I prefer it long."

He dried his hair some more and picked up his tunic and the clothes he had exercised in.

"So, what are you going to do today," Crichton asked.

"Pilot asked for my assistance with the environmental unit on Tier Three. That should take most of the morning."

Crichton tilted his head, "Tell me, Crais, what do you do to relax?"

"Crichton?"

"You always seem to go at full steam. I hardly see you take time off. It must be wearing on Lyane and the kids."

"I have heard no complaints from them."

"Of course not. Probably don't know any better."

Crais lifted an eyebrow and turned to exit the Maintenance Bay.

Crichton fell into step with him, "Pilot could have asked the DRDs to do it, you know."

"I know," said Crais dryly.

"Then why not relax?"

"I like to keep busy."

"That's obvious", groaned Crichton.

As they approached the galley. Tauvo and Tyrek came running out and ran over to Crais, "Father!" They hugged him with beaming faces.

Crichton looked over at Crais and saw how his eyes softened and a smile appeared on his face as he hugged his sons back.

Crichton smiled gently too; at least fatherhood had changed Crais.

The four of them walked into the galley.

Crais placed his pile of clothes on a chair near the door.

It was the first time that Crichton noticed that a chair had been placed there and he wondered idly what it was doing there.

Aeryn and Lyane were putting the finishing touches to the morning meal. The others were already seated at the table.

After they sat down, Crichton looked at Aeryn. She seemed more cheerful this morning than she had been recently.

The two women brought the food to the table.

Crichton took one bite of the scrambled eggs and looked over at Lyane, "This is delicious!"

Lyane smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, but you are addressing the wrong cook."

In surprise Crichton looked at Aeryn, who smiled at him. She nodded her head.

Crichton gave her a hug and kissed her, "That is wonderful. Taking pointers from Lyane?"

Crais looked up from his plate, "Judging by your reaction, I should say that's pretty obvious, Crichton."

"It may be obvious to you, Crais, but it sure comes as a surprise to me."

"A pleasant one, I hope," said Crais calmly.

"Of course."

Aeryn laid her hand on Crichton's, "I'm glad you like it, my Sh'lee."

Strangely enough, the microbes didn't translate the word, "Sh'lee?"

Aeryn smiled, "It means 'bonded beloved' in ancient Sebacean. It's a term of endearment."

Crichton looked at Lyane, "So, apart from cooking, you're teaching her ancient Sebacean too?"

"Yes," smiled Lyane, "Why shouldn't I? It's her birthright."

"Did you teach Crais as well?"

"She didn't need to," answered Crais. "I already knew it; it is also the language of high-ranking commanding officers."

Crichton smiled wryly and the words 'Mr Perfect again' formed in his mind.

"And Lyane knows the language too. Did you teach Lyane?"

Crais sighed, "No, most colonists in the Far Reaches speak this form of Sebacean. Luckily for me, I could already speak it when I arrived there."

"The translator microbes didn't help?"

"Not since I already know the language."

"Then why don't they translate for me?"

Crais steepled his fingers over his plate, "Maybe the Peacekeepers or the original builders built a failsafe into them. It had just never occurred to me."

"It doesn't sound very practical to me."

Crais smiled, "It does when you consider the hierarchy in the Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers in the Far Reaches would lose a distinct advantage if their attempts in use the pure, ancient tongue as a sign of rank were compromised by the ability of any commoner to speak high Sebacean. Luckily Lyane had no problem mastering modern-day Sebacean."

"Just in case you got back."

"When we got back," Crais rectified him.

"Very self assured, Crais."

"Of course."

"So, how was life in the Far Reaches," asked Rygel.

"More relaxed in some places but also more violent in others."

"But no Peacekeepers," grinned Rygel.

Crais became serious, "Some planets would be improved by the presence of the Peacekeepers. Not all places are equally pleasant or suitable to live on."

"Anyother known species that far out?"

Crais shook his head, "It looks as if the Sebaceans and the Zenetians were the only races who made it that far out, at least in that particular sector. Fortunately, they found a more peaceful way to co-exist with other species than the colonists here. There is even interbreeding of various species; to survive as a race that far out, they had to."

"You speak as if they had been there a long time," Rygel spoke up.

Crais nodded, "The Sebaceans who left to colonise the Far Reaches did so nearly a fifteen hundred cycles ago. Lyane's people must have been on the planet for nearly a thousand cycles."

Crichton looked up, trying to relate, "How long have Sebaceans been colonising the galaxy, Crais?"

"Well over two-thousand cycles."

"This time Crichton couldn't keep the surprise from his face, "That long?"

Crais nodded.

"And the Peacekeepers have been around for…?"

"About two-thousand cycles."

"And have they always been…like…you know…as we know them."

Crais shook his head, "No. Now that I have had more time to reflect on it and what I know of Peacekeeper history,I believe that the change came about a thousand cycles ago, with the siege of Lariq 3. Within two hundred cycles the Peacekeepers would have established themselves as we know them today, only now they are more ruthless. More First Gens were born on the Carriers too, after that."

Aeryn lowered her eyes. She was a First Gen.

Crichton had seen Aeryn's reaction and asked Crais, "How about Lyane?"

Crais lifted a puzzled eyebrow.

"How much Sebacean is she still? You mentioned interbreeding before."

Crais nodded in understanding, "Lyane's people were one of the largest groups of colonists and had settled in the North of the planet. They traded with the indigenous people but interbreeding didn't occur until four-hundred cycles ago."

"So, Lyane could be part…?" Crichton left the sentence dangling with a smile.

"Not as far as Lyane knows."

"That doesn't bother you? I remember your attitude towards other species."

Crais shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Suppose she has different species' genes. The kids could have grown tenkas or blue skin."

For a moment Crais' eyes bored into his, "It would not have mattered to me."

He looked over at his sons who had been re-enacting Crichton's words while the adults talked.

Tyrek had placed his hand on top of his head and wriggled his fingers in front of his face, while Tauvo puffed up his cheeks and tried to look purple.

A smile appeared on Crais' face, "It wouldn't have mattered in the least." His hand sought Lyane's, found it and squeezed it gently. The warm feeling from her flooded his mind through the neural link.

Aeryn smiled.

Crichton looked at Crais, "You have changed more than I would have thought."

Rygel guffawed, "Do we have to get this soppy?" But his eyes sparkled and his whiskers quivered.

Crais released Lyane's hand, conscious of the public display. He stood up, "I have work to do."

"Don't work too hard," Lyane smiled at him.

"No harder than is necessary," replied Crais.

Later that night:

Aeryn had snuggled up close to Crichton. She felt sated and comfortable after their love-making. Lyane's words about what to expect of the pregnancy had come as a pleasant surprise and relieved the tension that had been building while she had been trying to fit the part of an Erp-woman.

She lay in the crook of his arm, "John…?"

"Hmm?" He murmured sleepily.

"Would you mind if our children were different?"

"I don't think they would look very different from you or me."

"But what if they did? I don't know how diverse your species is. Or suppose I was…Nebari instead of Sebacean."

He opened one eye and looked at her, "Well, you're definitely Sebacean." He closed his eyes again and lay back.

"But what if…" Aeryn was insistent.

Crichton chuckled, "If my aunty had a moustache she would have been my uncle."

"Your females have facial hair?" Aeryn sounded shocked.

Crichton chuckled, "No, it's just an expression on earth if you speculate on something that isn't real. What brought this on?"

"The conversation with Crais this morning…"

"Don't worry about it, Baby, whatever the kid looks like, I will love him…or her." He drew her closer to him.

On Talyn a similar conversation took place.

"Bialar…"

"Hmm?"

Lyane looked down at her mate. His thick mane of hair lay wildly across the pillow after their love making, "Did you mean what you said this morning?"

Crais opened his eyes and looked up. He brought his hand up and gently brushed some strands from her face. He smiled, "About our offspring?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I did mean it."

"You were never in doubt?"

He let his hand trail down her side, getting a little distracted by her body curves. When his eyesfinally settled back on hers, they were steadfast, "I will admit that during the first stages of the pregnancy I had my doubts, was quite apprehensive even. At that time, the thought of fathering non-Sebacean offspring was still abhorrent to me."

She moved up from him but he gently pulled her back until she lay comfortably on top of him again. His voice was gentle, "Only at first. You must have wondered about my occasional withdrawal from the link in that period. (she nodded). Not only did I have to become used to the idea of becoming a father, I also had to consider the prospect that my offspring might not even be pure Sebacean. And, at first, that thought frightened me."

For a moment his gentle hand stroked her cheek, while he gathered his thoughts, "But as time went on and I saw your growing belly and your care and beauty, I grew used to the idea. And now I can say in all honesty, that it wouldn't have mattered to me. Our offspring would have been…are the result of the union between us, that was and is all that mattered to me."

She kissed him gently on the lips, giggling when a few hairs of his beard prickled her cheek, "I hadn't realised I had bonded to a poetic soul. You really wouldn't have minded?"

He shook his head and she could feel the truth in his thoughts.

"Oh, Bialar," she said and leaned for ward to kiss him, feeling aroused again.

"My Sh'lee," he whispered in her ear.

**THE END**


End file.
